The Dark Hurricanes
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Une tempête ravage Londres et ses alentours...Qu'en est-il du comte Phantomhive et de son majordome qui se retrouveront, tout les deux, dans un habrit ? OS KUROSHITSUJI / Yaoi CielxSebastian.


**The Dark Hurricanes ! **

Bien le bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je publie un OS qui je devais publier depuis un moment déjà XD ^^ Je vous laisse le découvrir ;) !

...

Une nouvelle journée commençait au manoir Phantomhive. Le comte Ciel Phantomhive travaillait dans son bureau, ignorant la situation qui allait se dérouler. En effet, près de Londres, une tempête ravageait tout. Elle était intolérable et détruisait sans merci la vie des gens. Est-ce que Ciel allait se rendre compte de la menace qui pesait et qui risquait de détruire son habitation ?

Comme précédemment mentionné, Ciel travaillait dans son bureau à diverses tâches. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua.

"Entrez !"dit le comte en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles.

En ouvrant la porte, Sebastian pénétra dans le bureau de son maître, pour ensuite se courber une main sur le coeur. Le _butler_ l'informa :

« Monsieur, vous devriez descendre à votre habrit car dehors une tempête menace Londres et ses alentours...Comme vous le savez, nous sommes aux alentours de Londres ! »

« Hum...est-elle si destructrice que cela ? J'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai nul l'envie d'aller dans un habrit ! »

Sebastian leva un sourcil interrogateur et soupira :

« Vous êtes définitivement quelqu'un d'étrange ?! Vouloir rester à travailler dans son bureau à travailler au lieu d'aller se réfugier dans un habrit alors qu'une tempête pointe le bout de son nez... »

Ciel leva enfin les yeux vers le démon et répliqua malicieusement :

« C'est ce qui fait que mon âme est envoûtante ! »

Et sur ce, il retourna à son travail. Mais Sebastian en tant que majordome dévoué ne pouvait laisser son maître ici, il savait le défendre mais contre une tempête...c'est impossible !

Décidé, il marcha silencieusement vers Ciel et arrivé à côté de lui, l'attrapa pour le jeter sur son épaule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'énerva t-il, tandis que Sebastian sortait du bureau pour l'emmener vers cet habrit.

« Bon, d'accord, lâche-moi ! » grommela Ciel alors que le démon tournait de nouveau dans un couloir. Le majordome s'exécuta et le posa à terre puis au bout du couloir, ouvrit une trappe qui donnait sur une cave blindé.

A l'intérieur, il y avait un fauteuil et une table basse ainsi qu'un coffre sans doute remplit de nourriture.

« Voici votre habrit, ce n'est pas le plus confortable du monde mais vous y serez en sécurité ! »

Ciel descendit les quelques marches et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Combien de temps devrons-nous patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette...tempête ? » demanda t-il, déjà bien exaspéré.

« Sans doute deux ou trois heures, mais il serait plus prudent de dormir ici cette nuit ! »

Cette situation devenait enquiquinante et longue, un comte n'a pas que ça à faire de ces journées après tout.

« Bon et où sont les autres domestiques ? »

« Je me suis permis de les ramener chez eux. »

Ciel soupira. Au moins il ne lui arriverait rien vu qu'il était avec Sebastian. Et pour le moment, que devait-il faire ?

« J'espère que tu as prévu quelque chose pour me divertir, je m'ennuie ferme ! »

Sebastian se tourna vers le coffre, et y sortit un carnet avec fusain. Là, il les tendit à son maître. Celui-ci considéra les choses un moment avant de les saisir.

« Que suis-je censé faire avec...ceci ? »

« Dessiner, bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais vu si vous étiez né avec le don du dessin dans le sang. »

« Je suis nul, c'est sûr et même certain. Et que veux-tu que je dessine ? Fais-le toi ! »

Le démon attrapa le carnet et commença à griffonner quelque chose tout en observant le comte. Au bout d'une minute à peine, Ciel aperçu son portait mais souriant et non avec cette mou boudeuse. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux démesurément, le dessin était parfait !

« QUOI ?...Bon,, bref passons ! Je n'ai pas envie de dessiner ! »

« Je n'ai pourtant rien d'autre à vous proposer ! Faites donc une sieste, et si vous en avez l'envie je peux vous chanter une berceuse... »

« QUOI ? N'importe quoi ! Laisse-moi tranquille je ne suis pas un bébé ! »

Sur ce, le majordome se retira et Ciel s'allongea sur le fauteuil.

…

« Monsieur ? »

Ciel gémit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Là, il aperçut le visage de Sebastian et sentit une bonne odeur.

« Je vous ai préparé quelque chose, du poulet frit, des pommes de terre sautées, une forêt noire ainsi que du thé à la menthe. »

« Comment as-tu préparé cela ? »

« Je suis monté en cuisine, je ne voulais que vous mourriez de faim. »

« M-merci ! »

Il se releva et prit la fourchette pour la planter dans une pomme de terre qu'il mordit. C'était tellement délicieux et sa réchauffait tandis qu'ici les températures devenaient hivernale.

« N'y a t-il pas de cheminée ici ? Ou une autre sorte de se réchauffer ? »

« Non, mais permettez... »

Le majordome dévoué enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules du comte. Ceci lui était bien égal, les démons ne ressentent ni chaleur, ni fraîcheur.

« Merci, répéta t-il », puis il continua par :

« Au fait, lorsque tu as été en cuisine, tu as du voir si la tempête était déjà passée ?! »

« Elle arrivait, je l'ai vu au loin, une boule toute noire, c'est pourquoi je me suis dépêché, je suis peut-être un diable mais, je ne puis combattre les forces incroyable de la nature et des intempéries ! » commenta le brun, en marchant longuement du coffre au fauteuil.

« Je vois...c'est la première fois que je fais face à une tempête, j'espère qu'elle ne détruira pas le manoir ! »

Sebastian fixa intensément l'enfant pour ensuite se pencher vers lui :

« Le plus important est que vous soyez vivant. »

puis il se remit droit, une main sur le cœur.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » approuva Ciel, en finissant son repas. Puis lentement il se rallongea sur le fauteuil, avec comme couverture la veste de son majordome.

Celui-ci regardait son Bocchan avec tendresse.

« J'ai envie de lui ! » pensa Sebastian en s'imaginant leurs corps en sueur sur ce vulgaire fauteuil.

« Sebastian ? » l'appela le comte en agitant une main devant lui.

« Monsieur ? » sursauta le démon en sortant de son rêve pervers.

« Tu...as envie de moi ? C'est ce que tu viens de dire... »

Mince. Sebastian se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

« En effet ! » répondit-il en respectant ses principes. Il ne mentait jamais.

Ciel devint pâle. Il avait 15 ans, avait une fiancée qu'il n'aimait pas et un majordome démoniaque qui voulait lui faire l'amour. Mais bon sang ! Il faut vraiment être damné pour avoir tout cela en même temps ! Soudain, il remarqua que Sebastian s'avança afin de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Et vous ? Me désirez-vous Bocchan ? » demanda t-il, avec une voix sexy tout en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois par minutes.

Ciel ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était paralysé de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'aucun son n'osait sortir de sa bouche. Sa respiration devint démesurée et il croyait qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle crise d'asthme.

Sebastian sourit et répliqua malicieusement :

« Je prends cette réaction pour un oui ! » puis se releva.

« Attends ! » dit Ciel, en le rattrapant par la manche. Le majordome se retourna à nouveau pour découvrir son contractant rouge pivoine.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'en profites pas ? » murmura t-il, sensuellement en évitant le regard pénétrant du démon.

Ce dernier sourit à nouveau, presque jusqu'aux oreilles laissant apercevoir des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Il s'approcha à nouveau de son maître qu'il allongea doucement. Ensuite, il s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de Ciel. Celui-ci évitait toujours de croiser le regard ténébreux du brun. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de repérer. Alors, il prit son visage fin pour l'obliger à le regarder et appuya ses lèvres sur le visage fin de l'humain. Le baiser fut long et leurs langues, leurs salives se mélangèrent sensuellement.

Ciel agrippa la chemise du démon en tâchant de l'ouvrir. Il y parvint difficilement et le démon, lui, déshabilla l'adolescent rapidement.

Ensuite, il caressa son torse laiteux tandis que Ciel se débattait avec le pantalon noir en toile de Sebastian. Ce dernier rigola et l'enleva, ainsi que son sous vêtement laissant découvrir un sexe imposant.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux en découvrant celui-ci. Sebastian rigola à nouveau et s'abaissa pour embrasser le petit nez droit du comte.

« Tu vas enfoncer ça en moi ? » demanda t-il, innocent et attendrissant.

Il tremblait un peu.

Sebastian acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête pour ensuite placer la fines jambes du comte sur ses épaules. Il lécha trois doigts qu'il enfonça dans l'antre resserrée et chaude de l'humain, afin qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Ciel s'accrocha fermement aux poignets de Sebastian.

Ensuite, il s'enfonça doucement dans Ciel qui gémit de plaisir et de douleur.

« Bocchan, vous êtes si bon ! »

Ciel gémit encore et encore lorsqu'il sentit le démon toucher sa prostate.

« Ah..plus...plus vite ! »

Le majordome s'exécuta et augmenta la cadence de doux à brusque de son pelvis. Après plusieurs minutes, il se déversa à l'intérieur de son maître puis il l'allongea sur lui en le vêtissent uniquement de sa chemise. Les deux amants étaient en sueur.

« C'est ce que j'appelle une bonne tempête ! » rigola Sebastian en jouant avec les cheveux rebelles de Ciel.

« Sebastian ! » murmura Ciel, doucement.

Le démon haussa ses sourcils fins, interrogateur et se rendit compte que son contractant dormait. Alors, il décida que lui aussi il allait profiter du luxe que représentait le sommeil...

**Enfin...Jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe...**

**The end**

**by twilight-and-blackbutler.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
